warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Balvin Hammerlock
Balvin Hammerlock is a Dwarven Hunter who is noted for his acute lack of skill, ability or, for that matter, accuracy. Appearance Balvin's appearance is rather unremarkable at the best of times. A Dwarf of average height and form, he appears to be a few years older then he actually is, owing to years of exposure to the elements. Balvin has long black hair that is worn in an unruly mop, as well as a thick black beard which seems to double as a filter and catcher for stray food. Personality Many hunters seem to be at one with their environment, able to effortlessly blend in with their surroundings, stalking their prey while leaving no signs of their passing. When they strike, they are swift and deadly. Balvin is not one of them. He loves to indiscriminately blaze away at whatever gets his attention, not really caring much for what’s going on around him. He is especially fond of opening up on multiple targets at once, regardless of whether it’s appropriate or if they have been caught in a trap or polymorphed or similar. In fact, he seems to sometimes go out of his way to attack such targets. Aslo, oddly, unlike other hunters who prefer to fight with their ranged weapons, he seems to enjoy closing in to melee with his foes. Additionally, he is often quite absent-minded; he frequently runs out of ammo because he forgot to reload, or forgets to feed his pet. To some guild members, it is a constant surpise that he has not yet blown himself up with his own gun. History There is precious little that is known about Balvin's past; at the same time, there is very little that needs to be said. Born and raised in Dun Morogh, he developed a love of the outdoors at a young age. More to the point, he developed a love of running around the mountains of his homeland and blasting anything that he could see with a gun. Somewhat independent minded and with a noted inability to follow orders (or instructions, suggestions or even common sense), he decided to persue a career as an independent hunter and adventurer, spending his days traipsing across the landscape, randomly opening fire on anything that caught his attention. However, in a strange twist, he managed to actually catch some attention of his own. His (distant) cousin, Durgan Badashkid had also become an adventurer and fallen in with a group known as the Dragon Warriors. Their numbers depleted by a failed attack, the Warriors were looking for new members. Badashkid immediately turned to his cousin, and set up a meeting between him and the guild's leader, Cheery Flamethrower. Despite his obvious abilities and attributes, she accepted him as a member of the guild. After all, it was tradition for them to have an incompetent hunter. Beaky Balvin’s constant companion is a savage buzzard that he caught and tamed in the Badlands; quite an accomplishment, given his general inability to stalk and track prey. Despite being willing – and able – to eat most anything, Beaky seems to be perpetually hungry, probably because Balvin seems to be constantly forgetting to feed him. In return, Beaky is a surly and ill-tempered beast, spending most of his time getting in the face of anyone around, constantly flapping his wings and obstructing any attempts to get a reasonable view of the situation. Balvin sees this as “high spirits”. And then neglects to feed him. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Dwarf category:Hunter category:Dragon Warriors Category:Invt Pls category:Articles by Darthfish